1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as an interchangeable lens type digital camera, and a lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technological idea, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356847 discusses a method for recording a failure detected by a camera onto a captured image as text data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356847 further discusses a technique of printing out failure information along with printing of the captured image to notify a user of it.
However, the conventional art discussed in the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-356847 still has a problem to be solved for an interchangeable lens type digital camera. Especially, a problem may arise when a failure is attributed to a lens unit, not a camera unit. More specifically, it is difficult for a user possessing a plurality of lens units to find out which lens unit is the cause of a failure. For example, in a company in which a large number of lenses of the same type are possessed and a plurality of users shares them, such as a newspaper publishing company and a news service agency, it is extremely difficult for a user and a staff person of a repair center to find out which lens is the cause of an error.